Can't Escape
by roni617
Summary: Sayuri hates her neighbor so much so that she refers to him as Herpes man when mentioning him to her friends. Is her neighbor just obnoxious by nature or is there more to this than meets the eye? Rated for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and he has become the bane of my existence. I don't know how old he is or what he does for a living, in fact, the only reason I know his name is because the mailman has a nasty habit of leaving his mail in my box, that and his whores remind me of it every night when they're screeching it to the heavens. And all this started the first time I found his mail in my mailbox, really though how does a mailman confuse Jaegerjaques with Haidora? That's my name by the way Sayuri Haidora, I'm 24 and just started my third year of teaching at Karakura elementary. But getting back to the blue haired STD, yes that's what I've come to know him as; I had just gotten home from work, I stay late because I like to get everything graded before I go home. Anyway I noticed that someone else's mail had gotten mixed up in mine. I saw that it was meant for the resident in the apartment next to mine, number 6, I decided I'd knock and give them their mail since they were right next door. Now I'd only ever spoken to the guy once when I first moved in, we said 'hello' and that was all. Right away I got the impression that he was a player, I just didn't think that it was to the point where now I'm positive he's picked up some sort of venereal disease along the way. Anyhow back to the mail situation. I walk up to the door, and right when I'm about to knock, I hear a very loud and drawn out moan come from inside the apartment. Now most people would have just slid the mail under the door and gone on about their business, but I'm a country girl, hell I'm so country the kids always have fun with how thick my accent is. But anyway like I said I'm a country girl and given my upbringing I never had to deal with a situation like this, so naturally, I went beet red in the face and hurried my ass to my apartment next door.

The next morning I was beyond mortified, I didn't know how I was going to to tell this guy that I'd kept his mail overnight because I'd heard him fucking some girl, yeah that would go over well. But I'd managed to scrounge up some courage and marched outside ready to knock on that door and just hand him his fucking mail. However, right when I walked outside, he was showing the girl, now I just call them the flavor of the night, out. Both glanced at me and then the female went on to continue her walk of shame. Then it got awkward, well even more awkward, I just stood there staring at him like a deer in the headlights. And of course he was eating the attention up, he gave me a smirk and then spoke in that obnoxious voice and arrogant tone of his.

"See anything you'd like?"

That brought me back to my senses, the nerve of this guy, he just finished saying goodbye to the newly added notch on his belt and he was trying to flirt with me! My face immediately contorted into a scowl and I marched right up to him and practically shoved his mail in his hands answering him.

"NO, not really just wanted ta' give ya' yer mail, woulda' done it last night when I got home but ya had company so I figured I'd wait ta' give it ta' ya', now 'scuse me but I gotta' get ta work."

And that was it I walked away from him. Now I don't know if it was my tone of voice or just my answer in general, but for somehow I'd managed to get his attention and from that day on Grimmjow Jaegerjaques has made it his mission to make my life as uncomfortable and awkward as possible. Believe me this is only the beginning.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**I'm back! officially, life has had me ridiculously busy so I'm glad I can get back to writing. Also for those of you who have read my Monji story, no I haven't abandoned it I'm writing for it too. But anyway hope you like the goings on of this story so far, and enjoy! By the way the first chapter was called 'I Envy Deaf People****'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**The Calm Before the Storm**

So now we're in the present and I'm getting ready for wok. I've gotten used to the lack of sleep by now, and have taken up an addiction to coffee. Last night was like any other, my delightful neighbor had a girl over and proceeded to plow into her as loud as possible, depriving me of sleep. Now I know what you're thinking, why if this is such a problem haven't I just moved out of my apartment? Well it's because teacher's pay is shit and this the only apartment within my budget that doesn't have me rooming with roaches. So I choose to ignore the loud...so very loud sex in the middle of the night, in fact I'm saving money to invest in sound proofing equipment that keeps me from hearing sounds outside of my apartment.

I finish my cup of coffee and am now hatefully glaring at the mail that doesn't belong to me sitting on my counter top. At least once a week for the past three years the mailman has put Jaegerjaques mail in my mail box, and so not only do I have to suffer through the sounds of his fucking, but I also have to suffer through seeing his stupid smug face in the morning.

I hear the familiar 'clack-clack' of unsteady legs make their way downstairs, and as if on cue there is a singular loud and crass knock at my door. I scowl slightly knowing exactly who it is and pick up the mail as I make my way to open the door. I look up to see Jaegerjaques already has a smirk plastered on his face, I shove the mail in his hands and try to close the door in his face, but of course the jerk holds it open with his foot and punishes me even more by _speaking._

"Hey what's the rush babe? _Ain't_ we going to have a little chat first?"

Now that really made me glare at him, it wasn't even because he made fun of my accent, yeah it's obnoxious but every one does it so it's not that big of a deal. The problem here is that he just called me babe, honestly this guy is lacking in both shame and decency. I was quick to fire a retort to his comment though.

"Who ya' callin' _babe _ya' idiot? I ain't yer babe got that, in fact I ain't nothin' o' yers so get that through yer stupid thick skull, now move or I'ma be late fer work."

And with that I shoved passed him and made my way towards the stairs, not before hearing this though.

"Heh, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave _babe_."

My eyebrow twitched as I marched on to the train station, I'm positive this guy is going to give me a stroke one day.

Anyway, lets forget about who I absolutely abhor in this world and on to who I absolutely adore, my students. I've always loved kids, so I always knew I'd end up an elementary school teacher someday. Yeah there are those students who are complete brats, but I love 'em anyway. And so forgetting the blue haired demon in my apartment complex, I put on a smile once the familiar setting of the school came into my field of vision.

The kids were already inside, a roar of laughter and noise filled the room, but this noise I liked. This was a happy noise filled with all the good in the world. I sit down and for the first five minutes of class I just watch them in silence, waiting to see when they would notice me already sitting there.

It was Nel, the spunky green haired girl sitting in the 3rd seat of the first row that noticed me first. As my eyes looked on from student to student they met with light brown and then I smiled. She had sea-foam green hair, spoke with a lisp, and was very animated when she spoke, but I liked her anyway.

True to her nature, Nel started getting everyones attention by talking over all the other students and flailing her arms for emphasis, her speech impediment prominent throughout her speech.

"_**Hey you guys be quiet, Sayu-sensei is here!"**_

All the other kids immediately stopped talking and they turned their attention to me, big grins forming on their faces. A collective "Good morning Sayu-sensei!" was called and I couldn't help but laugh at how eccentric they were. I get up and start addressing them all.

"Alright, alright, calm down will ya'? Class is startin' and I have a surprise fer all o' ya. Since we're in tha' beginning o' tha' year, I have an activity fer ya'. I want ya to come in with yer parents next week because we're gonna' be doin' some stuff with paint and I want to meet them all. This is a fun way ta' do it so make sure ya' let them know when ya' get home."

The rest of the day goes by quickly, and before I know it the day is over and Nel is at my desk, a puppy dog expression on her face. I smile and ask her whats wrong, she keeps that same expression on her face before she answers me.

"_**It's just that, Sayu-sensei, My daddy can't come with me next week cause of work. Would it be ok if I brought my uncle instead?"**_

My smile doesn't leave my face as I gently pat her head.

"O' course it's okay if ya' bring 'im I don't mind. Now go on, yer dad's probably already waitin' fer ya'."

And with that she skipped out of the class a bright smile and a thank you left behind her. It was around 9 when I got home, because remember I like being super extra prepared. My mailbox only had my mail in it today and the night was surprisingly devoid of Jaegerjacques activities. Seems like today is going to end on a good note then. I walked inside my apartment and immediately got ready for bed, excited because tomorrow was the weekend and I could sleep in. And while I slumbered, I was unaware of how much my life would be turned around once Monday rolled around.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone catch the epic foreshadowing? anyway next one up soon thanks for reading and reviewing and putting this on your favorites and alerts list those of you who did I appreciate it tons!<strong>


	3. Kill me now, please

**Chapter 3:Kill me now, please.**

**Gah, I know, it's been awhile but here's another one for Grimm, I don't plan on this being a story past 10 chapters, but I do tend to be overly detailed so don't quote me on that.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to all of you who put this on your favorites and alerts lists, extra special thanks to those who reviewed.  
><strong>

**Anyways please enjoy! XD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure there is an impending apocalypse, because for the first time in what feels like forever, I had a full night of uninterrupted sleep. No, I'm serious, I woke up this morning completely refreshed, and I feel amazing. I should make a mental not to give Jagaerjacques a death glare today. Who knows maybe things will start to turn around. It's a good thing that I slept well, because I planned on going to the store today and buying all the art supplies for the kids' parent project on Monday.<p>

I was just about finished with my ritualistic morning coffee(I'm addicted remember) when my phone went off, it was my friend Ichigo, asking if I had any plans for the day so that we could catch up. I told him I needed to go to the store if he wanted to come along, and then afterwards we could go get lunch. He responded with _'Ok, sounds good I'll meet you there.'_ And so I set about getting ready.

Turns out he got to the store faster than I did, but Ichigo has always been pretty easy to spot in a crowd, what with his ridiculously vibrant orange hair and all. I waved at him in order to grab his attention, smiling when he did and I walked over to him.

So here's some background on me and Ichigo. I transferred to Karakura in my first year of Junior High, that's when I first met Ichigo, we were in the same class from then all the way through high school. We bonded quickly because like him I got teased a lot, except in my case it was thanks to my accent. To some extent, I guess you would consider us best friends. Even though we hardly get a chance to see each other anymore because of his busy schedule, now that he's a doctor at his family's clinic. I find his being a doctor funny in an ironic sort of way, if you told me ten years ago that Kurosaki Ichigo would one day have a career as a doctor, I would have laughed in your face. See back when we were younger, Ichigo was known for being a sort of bad ass, always getting into fights with the older kids because they made fun of his hair. Hell he'd even get into fights sometimes because I got teased. That's just his nature though, Ichigo has always been the type to defend those close to him so I guess in a very minute way, his being a doctor does make some sense.

We spent most of the time at the store just picking out the best non toxic paint and materials for the kids, it wasn't until we sat down for lunch that we actually started having a real conversation. It started off like any other generic conversation, we talked about work and our families, he made me laugh with the tales of his father's crazy antics, and I talked about my mom sending me my share of the season's harvest, so that I have a ridiculously large amount of strawberries in my apartment. About a half hour into our lunch, he asked me the question I knew he'd been dying to ask as soon as we had met up at the store.

"So, how's everything going with Herpes Man?"

I rolled my eyes because of the stupid smirk that crept onto his face as he asked his question. Of course I had complained to Ichigo about my problem with my neighbor, I thought he'd feel sympathy for me and make me feel better about it all, but I was wrong, so very wrong. Instead of having sympathy like I thought he would, Ichigo laughed at me every time Jagaerjacques even came up in a conversation. It would take several minutes before he'd recompose himself and even then he had a shit eating grin on his face. The only reason Ichigo has these laughing fits is because one time during my rant about my blue haired neighbor, I let slip that I was convinced he had an STD and referred to him as Herpes Man. Since then that's the only name Ichigo ever uses when talking about the guy. I shot a glare his way before answering.

"Ya' know tha's not even that funny anymore Kurosaki. But if ya' must know, he actually let me have a full night o' sleep last night. So now I'm convinced the apocalypse is near."

Another small smirk, "Yeah we must be about to die if Herpes Man isn't keeping you awake with his sex life. Tell me again why you haven't moved to a different apartment complex."

Another roll of my eyes, "Cause unlike you, my job pays shit an' anythin' else within my budget has me roomin' with rats or roaches, or both. So yeah I'd rather deal with only a couple o' hours o' sleep then a gross apartment."

He laughs at me and takes a sip of his coffee. "So at least we know Herpes Man is one step above a roach infested apartment."

Even I got a chuckle out of that one, the subject of Herpes Man ended there and we filled the rest of the time with random conversation.

Even though this is the fourth year I've decided to do it, I still get nervous when parent/kid activity day rolls around. Of course this time is no different, here I am standing by myself before class starts and I'm making sure I've covered all bases as far as putting away everything that could get ruined when the paint war broke out(notice I say when and not if). Satisfied with my work I take a seat at my desk and wait for the madness to start. I only get up when the kids start pouring in with their parents, and I take the time to smile and greet all of them.

It was only a couple of minutes before the bell and I noticed that Nel still hadn't come to class. I was starting to worry when I heard that voice that could only belong to one person.

"_Sayu-sensei I'm here! Sorry for being late, Oji-san woke up late."_

I smiled down at Nel, just about to tell her that it was ok, when I heard the voice of her uncle, and my blood went cold.

"Aw come on little Nel, I already said sorry and that I'd buy you ice cream. Hey sorry teach, don't get mad at the kid it was my faul-oh, well _ain't_ this a surprise."

Yeah that's right, Nel's uncle was none other than that pompous, rude, self centered, too loud sex having, douchebag of a neighbor of mine. And what's worse, he's standing there with that stupid condescending smirk he always has, and never has the urge to punch him straight in the face been so strong.

I held back the urge to just deck him in the face and instead turned my attention back to Nel, smiling down at her once again.

"Don't worry Nel, ya' made it on time, now go on and show yer uncle yer desk."

I completely ignored Jagaerjacques as he went to sit with Nel and instead addressed everyone else in the class.

"Alright, hello ta' all o' ya'. I'm Haidora Sayuri sensei, and tha' reason I asked fer all o' tha' parents ta' be here is because I wanted ta' have a fun way fer all o' ya ta get ta' know me and at the same time ta do something with yer kids. So the kids and I talked about it and we decided that today ya' would be paintin' a picture together of the time the both o' ya' had the most fun together."

I let everyone settle in and watched as soon enough every pair of child and parent started painting. I walked around and briefly spoke to all the parents, but dread was slowly building up inside me as the number of parents was dwindling and I couldn't find anything to postpone my talking to Jagaerjacques, so, taking hold of my metaphorical balls, and patience, I walked over to Nel's table.

"Hiya Nel, hows everything comin' along with yer painting?"

Nel was about to answer me but was interrupted by her uncle.

"No worries here teach, you can continue trying to avoid us."

My mouth fell open and I was barely able to sputter out a response to the embarrassingly accurate accusation.

"Uh, I-I don't know what yer trying to say sir, but that ain't the case at all."

Jagaerjacques gave me a look that said he knew I was lying and that I wasn't getting off that easily. I mentally prepared myself for a thorough verbal thrashing, because hey, I kind of deserved it. The yelling never came though, instead I felt something cold and wet hit me in the chest. I look down and find that I'm covered in bright blue paint. Yeah, he just scooped up a bunch of blue paint and threw it at me. I didn't know what to do except stand there like an idiot and stare while paint dripped on the floor. The next thing I know, one of the kids is yelling 'paint war!' and paint is flying from every direction in the classroom.

I look around and watch as pure chaos erupts throughout the room while I'm being bombarded with every color of paint. But I see something that makes me smile, all the parents are laughing along with their kids and having a good time. Taking that as a sign that all was well, I laugh out loud and join in on the fun, scooping paint right off of myself and flinging it every which way I could.

By the end of the day my classroom is completely covered with paint and I sigh to myself, knowing I was going to be here most of the night cleaning. I stand by the door to say good-bye to the kids and their parents as they walk out. Nel and Jagaerjacques were the last ones to leave, and before they could walk out the door, I bowed real low in apology to them.

"I jus' wanted ta say that I'm sorry fer being rude today, it was real unprofessional o' me so I apologize fer that."

Nel gave me a big hug and grinned from ear to ear.

"_It's ok sayu-sensei, I knew you weren't mean like Uncle Grimm said."_

I smiled back at her before turning my attention to her uncle. Funny how I was hit with all sorts of colors of paint, but that first shot of blue stood out the brightest, it's probably going to stain my clothes. Seems like Jagaerjacques noticed it too, because he took one look at me and smirked. Fighting back the urge to punch him in the face, I stuck out my hand in order for him to shake it. That took him by surprise, if only momentarily and then he squeezed my hand in his with more of a smile on his face instead of a smirk.

Weird, I thought I'd feel disgusted after shaking hands with him, but his hand was surprisingly warm and soft, not at all the feeling of slow death by STD. He let go and took a look around my classroom, and then he focused his gaze on me.

"Who's going to clean this mess up teach?"

I give him a confused look, "Uh, well, me."

His eyes sweep the room again. "By yourself, that seems like a lot of work for one person, why don't you let me help, Nel's dad is outside anyways, he can take her home."

I was about to protest to the idea, because really, me alone, with Jagaerjacques? That just didn't sound right, but the bastard interrupted me saying, "Think of it as me saying sorry for starting this whole thing."

NO! That's what I wanted to say, but Nel chimed in saying it would be a good idea. They were teaming up against me, and I couldn't escape. So begrudgingly I accepted the offer, and waited while 'Uncle Grimm' took Nel to her dad.

_'Don't be a bitch, don't be a bitch, don't be a bitch.'_

That became my mantra as I watched the overly smug bastard make his way back to the classroom. He was a mess as well, covered head to toe in paint, he looked like he'd had fun though, not that I really care or anything, just an observation.

I never noticed how tall he was until he stood in front of me and I realized that he towers over me. Suddenly he barks out a laugh that made me jump, it was so loud.

"Damn teach, can you look anymore uncomfortable?"

I glare up at him. "Jeez, do ya' jus' not have any volume control, **ever**?"

He laughed again at that, "Is that why you hate me, cause I'm loud?"

I roll my eyes, "I don't **hate** ya', ya' just really annoy me, there's a difference, an' it ain't cause yer loud, I deal with kids all day, loud don't bother me. It's cause ya' seem ta' have a knack fer depriving me o' sleep, every single, fucking, night."

He raised an eyebrow at that one, smug smirk in full force now.

"Sounds like somebody's been eavesdropping in the middle of the night, that's pretty kinky of you teach, didn't know you had it in you."

I felt the intensity of the blush on my face and couldn't even form a complete sentence to respond to that.

"W-w-what? How the hell does-YER the one that-UGH shut up an' help me clean my classroom ya jerk!"

I turned my back to him then, still bright red in the face, while he laughed at me. I tried my best to just ignore him as I got to work dumping stuff into the sink to wash and bringing out the cleaning supplies so that I could wipe down the desks. I hear him moving around in the class and think that he must be picking stuff up and is going to leave me alone. I find that most of the time in life my instincts tend to be wrong, because instead of leaving me alone, Jagaerjacques creeps up behind me and scares the shit out of me, not literally of course, but nonetheless I got pissed and whirled around to give him a death glare.

"OI! If yer not gonna' help me clean then ya' might as well go home, I gotta' finish this today."

It seems that he's immune to death glares because he just smirks and looms over me. "Has anyone ever told you you look cute when you're angry? Your eyebrows and your nose crinkle and it's just **adorable**."

He then proceeded to poke the place in between my eyebrows where my face crinkles when I get angry. I find myself glaring even harder for a second before shoving his hand away from my face, muttering 'damn jerk' while I did so. He smirked again and then we both got to cleaning the room.

It had been about twenty minutes since we had said anything to each other, and once again he broke the silence.

"Oi, teach, what do you say we get to know each other? I'll ask you a question, then you ask me one, who knows maybe you'll see I'm no that bad."

I couldn't help but snort at his suggestion, "Doubt I'll dislike ya any less than I do now. But I guess since they're is nothin' better ta do, go ahead, ask me a question."

He gave me a half-cocked grin, "That's the spirit teach. Alright then, why did you want to be a teacher?"

How surprising, he didn't ask me a ridiculously inappropriate question. Casting a weary glance in his direction, I answered him.

"Well, I've always liked kids, yeah they're a hassle sometimes, but fer the most part I like bein' around 'em. Now it's my turn right? Ok, what do ya' do fer a living? If ya say host I"m punchin' ya in the face."

Another bark of laughter before his response, "No, I don't host, I'm a bartender actually. Been doing it for about three years now. Why do I always smell strawberries when I pass by your apartment?"

I gave a groan, "It's ma mom, my family has always been strawberry farmers an' mom likes ta' send me strawberries every harvest, my apartment is full of 'em. Why is yer mail always in my mailbox?"

A smirk, "We're getting to the good questions now huh teach. Honestly I don't know why, but I don't mind, gives me a reason to bother you in the morning. Why don't you tell the mailman about his mistake?"

I scowl, "I have, but son of a bitch keeps on doin' it, that's why I thought ya had something to do with that. Ya' got all these bitches at yer apartment, why do ya feel like ya NEED to bother me all the time? Why don't ya just commit ta somebody and let me live in peace fer a while?"

He stared at me for a while before answering, almost like he was really thinking about my question.

"I'm actually thinking of settling down with someone, hard catch though, needs convincing. What about you, why don't you move in with your man?"

I scoff, "Ain't got one of those, I like bein' independent anyway so I probably wouldn't move in with 'em."

That's basically how we kept ourselves occupied, and as much as I hate admitting it, time did go by faster, and next thing I knew we were finished and walking home together. Don't really know how he convinced me to do that though. Now we're standing in front of my place, saying good bye.

"Thanks fer stickin' around Jagaerjacques, really appreciate it, maybe I do dislike ya a little less."

He gave me a smug grin and looked down at me, his eyes boring into mine, suddenly I noticed him slowly leaning in closer to me, and realizing what was going on I set about stopping it.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around, bye." With that I rushed inside and closed the door. There was a short pause before I heard soft chuckling, he gave me one last, 'good night teach,' before I heard him walk in to his own apartment. Confused, and a little flustered, I went to take a shower, my mind racing with what almost happened just outside my door.

_'He can't really be tryin' ta come onto me...could he? Oh fer fuck's sake, if he's comin' onto me then life is gonna get a whole lot worse. Now I gotta make it my mission to avoid Herpes Man at all costs, fucking great.'_

I went to bed, but couldn't fall asleep, and even though it was because of Jagaerjaqcues, it's a completely different shitfest of a dilemma. I sure do hope that apocalypse comes soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Too soon? Too much? please give me your opinions and hope you liked it I'll probably update my other story next since it's been so long...sorry to those who read it. But this one should be updated fairly soon as well hugs and kisses to all! <strong>


	4. God Must Hate Me

**My hand is cramping from typing this one out, have to say I'm pretty happy with it, hope you all will be too.**

**Anyway read on and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: God must hate me<strong>

A week, it's been a week since I've been avoiding Jagaerjacques and I've become increasingly paranoid over the last couple of days. I can't turn a corner without thinking he's going to pop up out of nowhere and try to molest me. Thankfully there have been little to no instances where I have had to see him, as our schedules are pretty much opposites of each other and the mailman has finally gotten his shit together and has been putting our mail in the fucking boxes they belong in.

It was the weekend, and I was trying desperately to make plans for myself so that I wouldn't have to be home at all and risk seeing Jagaerjacques. I set about calling all of my close friends and damn near begging them to have a get together. My plan failed though because by some ridiculously annoying coincidence no one was fucking available.

So now here I am pacing in my apartment, on the verge of a nervous breakdown, when suddenly, my phone rings. A tinge of hope runs through me as I make my way over to the kitchen counter where I had my phone. I check the caller ID praying that it was one of my friends saying their schedule just cleared up, but alas, the heavens seem to be bent on disappointing me because instead of one of my friends, it was my mother who was calling me. Now don't get me wrong, I love my mother dearly, but she tends to have this horrible nagging habit that irks my nerves to no end. Almost immediately after I said hello into the receiver I was bombarded with questions. 'How are you? Why haven't you called, why don't you have a boyfriend? Why aren't you married? Why don't I have grandkids?' The list just goes on, so I spent about 45 minutes talking to my mom, catching up and what not before hanging up and finding that I still had no plans for the day.

I heaved a sigh and was about to plop down onto my couch to spend the day watching TV when there was a knock on my door. I quirked an eyebrow at the sudden interruption and went to open the door. And of course, right when my guard is down the fucking douche bag decides to pay me a visit. I'm at a loss for words when my eyes lock with his and I just stand there, staring at him like an idiot. He stares calmly back at me for a moment or so before barging into my apartment. That brought me out of my stupor and I was quick to questions his ballsiness.

"Oi, the fuck? I didn't invite ya in. what the hell do ya want? I have plans so I'll be leaving soon and tha' means you gotta go."

he simply made himself comfortable on my couch and went on to answer me in an eerily calm tone.

"Come on teach, you of all people know how thin these walls are. The truth is you spent about a half hour calling people and trying to get them to join you in anything, but no one was free so you have no plans. And then you were on the phone with your mom so I let you finish that conversation before I came over here to have a little talk."

I felt a slightly embarrassed at having him listen in to my conversations, but then I became confused at what he said and asked him,

"What do we have ta talk about? As far as I know nothin' so mind explainin' yerself?"

That stupid smirk made its way onto his face and he kept his annoyingly calm demeanor while answering me.

"Yeah, we have to talk about you avoiding me for the past week and the convenient coincidence of you being free at the moment."

I was panicking. I didn't like what Jagaerjacques' statement was implying and my mini anxiety attack was making it difficult to think of a way out of this situation. Taking my silence as a sign to continue Jagaerjacques began telling me his plans.

"First, why the fuck have you been ignoring me? And it wasn't subtle either, no you made sure I noticed you were ignoring me you dick. Do you have any idea how god damn annoying that shit got?"

I looked away like I had no idea what he was talking about, but I did of course. I'm not the greatest at hiding my feelings so the only thing I know to do is run away from uncomfortable situations. So whenever Jagaerjacques would try to say hello to me or speak to me in any way, the only thing I could think to do was stare doe-eyed at him before basically sprinting away from him. I don't really blame the guy for feeling frustrated but what did he expect? I wasn't going to suddenly let myself be taken in by his charms like his other conquests.

I turned my gaze back to the blue haired man sitting on my couch and took note of his very apparent annoyance with me. He figured I wasn't going to answer his question anytime soon so he gave up on that and moved on.

"My second point that I wanted to make was that I'm taking you out today, and no I"m not asking so hurry up and get ready teach, you got 30 minutes."

I gave him an incredulous look.

"The fuck I am. There ain't no way I'm goin' anywhere with **YOU** of all people. So ya might as well get that stupid idea out of yer head right now."

The asshole just raised an eyebrow at me, completely unphased by my statement.

"It's that fiestiness that I like so much about you teach, but I'm not leaving so either you spend the day with me outside where there are people, or in here where it's just the two of us, your choice."

I was dumbstruck, the bastard actually had me cornered, I had no choice.

"Fine! But I ain't going to enjoy myself."

his face damn near split in half from the grin he gave me.

"I knew you'd see it my way teach, try not to take too long yeah, don't want to cut back on any of our quality time together."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room to get ready. It only took me about 15 minutes because I didn't want to get all done up if I was going to be around Jagaerjacques, just brushed my hair and put some gloss on. I walked back out to the living room and found the blue haired prick on my couch where I had left him, he turned his attention to me and proceeded to look me up and down, to which a scowl appeared on my face.

"Will ya stop that ya fuckin' perv! Now hurry up and lets get this hellish day over with."

Nothing I said bothered this guy, he just smirked at me and we walked out of the apartment together. I wanted to ask him where he was taking me but never got a chance. Jagaerjacques noticed me about to say something and beat me to it.

"It's a surprise so don't even bother asking teach."

I shut my mouth and just followed behind the significantly taller male. We ended up taking a walk the park for a while, I hate to admit it but I actually had a pretty good time. We were in the middle of our walk when I noticed an ice cream stand. I looked up at him, "Oi, I'm in the mood fer some ice cream, want some?"

Jagaerjacques looked over to where the stand was and then back at me. "Are you offering to buy me ice cream teach? That's oh so sweet of you but what kind of guy would I look like if I let a girl buy me things. I'll get it what kind do you want?"

I almost couldn't believe my ears, I looked back up at him mimicking his raising of the eyebrow move.

"Ya mean ta tell me that ya actually care if ya look like a douchebag or not? I call bullshit, I'm gettin' my own treats thanks."

I walked over to the guy selling the ice cream and told him I wanted a vanilla cone, Jagaerjacques walked in front of me and said he wanted the same thing then quickly put money in the guy's hand before I could even move. I gaped at Jagaerjacques as he calmly ate his ice cream and offered me mine. Knowing that I would look like an ungrateful asshole if I made a fuss, I took the treat out of his hand and mumbled a 'thanks.' The ice cream vendor just watched us amusedly, "You two make a good couple."

I was blindsided by the comment, _me _and _Jagaerjacques_? That was beyond absurd. Right when I was about to correct the vendor and tell him that I was NOT in a relationship with the bastard next to me, said bastard beat me to it.

"We do don't we? People say that to us all the time."

I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! Now the vendor was no doubt going to tell someone he knew about the 'lovely young couple' he saw at the park today and next thing you know everyone in Karakura is going to think I'm this guy's fucking girlfriend; God really has no mercy on me.

It was getting dark and I was getting hungry, Jagaerjacques must have sensed this because he turned to me and said, "All right, now for the main event."

We walked for about five more minutes until finally ending up in front of a bar I've never seen before in my life. I gave him a quizzical look, "So this is yer big move, a bar? Ya really think this is gonna end like with all yer other girls huh."

Jagaerjacques barked out a laugh at my outburst, "It's not what you're thinking teach, come on give it a chance."

With that he opened the door walking inside the bar, with me following reluctantly behind him. I expected to walk into a wall of noise, but was greeted by silence instead. The place was completely empty save for a table in the middle of the room. I thought Jagaerjacques and I were the only people there until I heard someone greet my 'companion.'

"If you had taken any longer I would've canceled everything and just opened the bar to the public, Jag."

I fixed my gaze on the man now speaking with Jagaerjacques, he look like he was in his early to mid thirties, hair silver, natural from the looks of it. He had piercings and I could tell he had an abrasive attitude just by looking at him. I had completely tuned out the conversation the two males were having until I noticed both eyes were fixed on me and that Jagaerjacques was introducing me to his friend.

"Teach, this is Kensei, my boss, he's letting us have the whole place to ourselves tonight. Kensei, this is Sayuri, I've told you about her before."

My given name, that's what just came out of his mouth, my god damn given name. Were we friends now? Did he consider us to know each other to the extent of calling me by my first name? Next thing you know he'll insist I call him Grimmjow, the jerk.

Pretending that I wasn't annoyed by being introduced with my first name I extended my hand to Jagaerjacque's boss.

"Nice ta meet ya', I don't know how ya' deal with an employee like this guy, but I admire ya' for it."

Kensei is taken back by my comment for a moment before barking out a laugh and roughly clasping a hand on my shoulder, I wince at the sudden impact.

"I like this one Jag, she's not a stupid airhead like the other ones. And she's tough from the looks of her."

A triumphant grin was Jagaerjacque's response, and then I was told what the plan for the evening was. First Jagaerjacques and I were not going to be the only ones in the bar, the staff was there to prepare food and serve our drinks that night;basically I was getting the restaurant experience, but in a bar. I called Jagaerjacques a hipster for his idea. So I sat down and waited for food, because there was no menu so I assumed I had no choice.

I noticed Jagaerjacques staring at me and looked back at him, "What? There somethin' on my face?"

A smirk, "No teach, just surprised you're taking all this so well. I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

I shrugged, "I figured it would be rude o' me ta be a bitch in front o' yer boss, plus ya' put in all this effort might as well see it through."

I decided to give the a break, just this once. Shocking I know, but I was hungry so I'll blame it on that. The dinner ended up being really good, apparently Shuuhei, Kensei's right hand man, was an amazing cook and had volunteered to prepare the meal for us. I was also introduced to Rangiku, the female bartender, I could tell she brought in a lot of business what with her enormous boobs and all. She was proud of them too, wearing a shirt that showed off a good amount of her cleavage.

She went to tell me about all the girls that just **threw** themselves at Jagaerjacques, or Jag, as apparently all of his coworkers called him. I don't know if she was telling me these stories to make me jealous or disgusted, I assume the latter because I lost my appetite afterwords. Women nowadays had no shame whatsoever anymore it seemed. One particular story that stuck with me was the one about a tall blonde waltzing into the bar, spotting Jagaerjacques and promptly flashing him her tits before telling him that she needed somewhere to crash for the night.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, people like this actually fucking exist, and I was on a pseudo date with one. I know just remembering makes me nauseated. It was pretty funny listening to all the whore stories though, that I had to admit.

Overall I couldn't really complain about how my day was spent, and I looked over at Jagaerjacques, "Oi, I gotta say, today wasn't that bad, ya know given that I was with ya and all. But fer the most part, it was good."

He seemed taken aback at first by my statement, obviously he wasn't expecting me to go out and say that I was having a good time. Recomposing himself he said to me, "No problem teach, maybe you'll let me take you out again sometime."

I scoffed, "Don't ya mean, maybe I'll let ya force me into goin' out with ya again sometime. And don't count yerself so lucky Jagaerjacques, I'm plannin' on makin' this a one time deal."

He smirked, "Not a problem teach, I've always liked ruining plans anyway, so you ready to go?"

I ignored his last statement and just affirmed that I was indeed ready; after saying my good byes to everyone at the bar and promising I'd visit, we headed out.

Here we go again, in front of my apartment door, saying good night. I opened my door and back-stepped inside a bit before looking up, "Alright well, thanks fer dinner Jagaerjacques, ni-mph!"

The crafty son of a bitch was kissing me! I was too shocked to move at first, but I quickly regained my composure, shoved him off of me and punched him in the face. And that was the last I ever spoke to Jagaerjacques.

…..I wish. The truth was that I didn't shove him off, in fact I may or may not have kinda sorta kissed him back. I could fucking feel him smirking against my lips and that's when I decided to cut the lip-lock short, before I did some other stupid thing. I gently broke the kiss and whispered good night, he looked down at me with the most triumphant look on his face and said:

"Good night teach, looks like you don't hate me that much after all huh. We'll definitely be doing that again."

Then he walked away. Now I know what you're thinking, WHY THE FUCK DID I KISS HIM BACK? Truthfully, because he has sinfully soft lips and kisses like a fucking dream. That's literally it, I still think he's a douche, but hey, even I can succumb to wicked good looks and sexy kissing. But that would be it, I told myself. I would not allow myself to be reeled in to Jagaerjacques metaphorical web of lies, deceit, and sex; absolutely not. Those were the words that I fell asleep thinking that night.

The next morning though I was awakened by obnoxiously loud knocking on my door.

I figured it was Jagaerjacques come to bother me again so I made a bee-line to my door, ready to cuss him out. I had a much more pleasant visitor at my doorstep though, Ichigo. I smiled wide and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, "Kurosaki, the hell ya doin' here so early in the mornin?"

I let him go and he answered me, "Well since I couldn't hang out yesterday I figured I'd buy you breakfast today, you up for it?"

I was just nodding yes, when, you guessed it, **Jagaerjacques **interjected, "Who the fuck are you?"

I was mortified, no mortified doesn't even begin to explain how I was feeling, here was my best friend face to face with the man that he normally knows as Herpes Man, and I just hoped Ichigo wouldn't make the mistake of saying that name out loud.

I was wrong though, because really, when aren't I?

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Sayuri's friend, who are you? Wait, don't tell me you're Herpes man-OW THE FUCK?"

I had done the only thing I could think of, I punched Ichigo in order for him to shut up. Now stuck in an even more awkward situation, I did what I always do, I ran away, in my pajamas, with house slippers, at 7:30 in the morning. Yeah, life was just a cake walk for me.

* * *

><p>Did you like the play on words with whore stories, horror-whore get it?<p>

So that's where I'm leaving off more hilarity and awkward Sayuri moments in the next one!


	5. Giving in, just a little

**Hello my darlings~~~~~. It hasn't been that long has it? I've been trying to push myself to finish these chapters faster. oh well, anyways I hope you enjoy this installment of Can't Escape! :D**

* * *

><p>My mind didn't register where I was running to until I got there. I now stood in front of a run of the mill candy shop, insane shop owner included. The shop belonged to my uncle, who I lived with when I moved to Karakura all the way until I got my current place. So I wasn't really surprised when I found that his shop was where my feet had taken me.<p>

Now don't get me wrong, I love my uncle, he's been like a second father to me most of my life. Yes, there were a lot of times during my youth that I wondered about my dear uncle, hell there are still times that I wonder about him. He's always had a, let's say 'eccentric' personality, but he's a genuinely good guy.

I found the spare key under a flower pot and let myself in. I came face to cane once I took my first step inside and yelped at the sudden intrusion of my personal space.

"Oh it's just you my little lily-chan. I thought you were a burglar come to kidnap me."

I face palmed at his statement and greeted my uncle.

"Hi Uncle Kisuke, it's so good ta' see ya too this fine mornin'."

A grin was my response before my uncle stepped aside to let me in; "And what brings you to the shop in that outfit Lily?"

I had forgotten about my state of dress, or lack thereof and a bright red blush adorned my face.

"I had ta escape a really awkward situation at mah apartment this mornin'." Uncle Kisuke looked at me like he already knew what happened, and I don't doubt that he did, the man always had his way of just knowing what was going on. So I didn't answer him and just made my way to the kitchen, all that running made me hungry.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked once I noticed the shop was completely empty besides my uncle…of course.

A sheepish grin crept onto his face, "They all went to the fair over in the next town, and I stayed behind because I had a little feeling that my lily-chan was going to need to visit me today."

I stared halfway mortified at my uncle, "How, how could ya possibly know that I was goin' ta need ta come here this morning? There's no way. Yer fucking with me ain't ya? 'Cause if ya really knew that then ya ain't fucking human, that's it yer a fucking alien is what ya are."

Uncle Kisuke just stared at me while I went on my mini tirade about him not being human, which in all honesty I don't think he is. But anyway, I shut up and let my creepy uncle speak.

"Aw Lily you know it hurts me so that you think that way of your dear old Uncle Kisuke, but I'll let this one slide, now you want to explain just what happened that made you run all the way here in your pajamas? Or do I have to play the guessing game; you know how much I love the guessing game.

No, that wasn't a sarcastic remark that he made, Uncle Kisuke really did love playing the guessing game. I didn't though, because whenever he started playing it always unnerved me how eerily accurate his guesses were. Not wanting to have my uncle traumatize me into permanent paranoia and agoraphobia, I answered him.

"NO, no, we don't need ta play the guessin' game; I'll just tell ya what happened."

Uncle Kisuke pouted a bit at my not letting him guess, but otherwise stayed quiet and let me tell my story. By the time I was finished, the old goat could hardly contain his laughter. I scowled and let him know that my misery couldn't possibly be that hilarious, and that's when he lost it.

It was like I had just told the funniest joke in the whole world, because my uncle was laughing so hard that I thought for sure he'd piss himself. Apparently my misery was that funny to the guy.

I rolled my eyes and helped myself to the coffee that my uncle had made. He watched me intently as I once again made myself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"You know, Lily-chan, you complain an awful lot about this Jagaerjacques fellow, but I think that you actually like him a little bit, especially if it worries you so much that he knows what you say about him."

I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit to that one. **LIKE** Jagaerjacques, my uncle thinks I **LIKE** him, how absurd. "Uncle Kisuke, if I really liked that guy then there must be pigs flyin' outside."

Uncle Kisuke just stared at me in that 'I'm staring into your soul' sort of way and stayed quiet.

We ate breakfast and caught up with each other's lives, I always felt so much better after to Uncle Kisuke because, despite being a little bit insane, he always knew what to say so that I got over whatever was bothering me.

But I know that I had to go back to my apartment and very likely have to face Jagaerjacques and whatever stupid question he had for me.

As I was mulling over all of this, there was a knock on the door. Uncle Kisuke got up to answer it and then called out to me, "Oh lily-chan, there's a handsome man here to see you."

Figuring it was just Ichigo I went to the front of the shop to punch him, but in the face this time.

Well, I was half right, Ichigo was at the door…but so was Jagaerjacques. I stared accusingly at my uncle.

"Oh did I say one handsome man? I meant two."

I fidgeted uncomfortably where I stood, feeling teeny tiny and like Jagaerjacques was towering over me. His glare seemed to me to penetrate deep into my soul and he spoke, "Hey teach, nice to see ya."

Ignoring him I looked over at Ichigo, who just shrugged his shoulders, "He followed me, and since you hit me I led him here."

"Quit ignoring me teach." Jaqaerjacques sounded angry, so I raised my eyes to his tentatively, peering up at him through my lashes. Indeed, he looked pretty pissed off. I was going to say something but he grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from the shop, so the only thing that came out of my mouth was a very loud 'HUH?' I looked back at both Ichigo and my uncle and found them waving good-bye to me, completely unaffected.

"She likes him doesn't she Ichigo~."

"Don't say my name like that stupid hat-n-clogs! But yeah, she does, he likes her too, a lot. He's still a dick though."

I couldn't keep up with how fast Jagaerjacques' was walking, so I found myself tripping a lot. I tugged on his hand, "Wait, yer goin' too fast I can't keep up."

He ignored me and kept his brutal pace, pulling me so that I was next to him.

By the time we got to our apartment building I was exhausted. Jagaerjacues basically carried me up the stairs and kind of just threw me into his apartment. I had tripped and fallen on my butt, so I just leaned against his couch trying desperately to catch my breath.

Jagaerjacques looked completely fine though and his standing over me made him seem gigantic.

"So I'm a walking STD huh? And Herpes Man, that was pretty fucking clever of you. You know for someone who says that they could care less about all the shit I do, you sure do seem to have a lot of opinions teach. Pretty hypocritical if you ask me."

I had regained my breath, just barely enough to be able to answer him, "Are ya actually offended? What other fuckin' opinion am I supposed to have of ya? Shit yer the one who puts yer business out there so ya really ain't got much of a reason to be mad."

An incredulous look graced his features, "I don't have a reason to be mad? You're fucking with me right? What fucking reason do you have to be talking about my god damn business to your fucking friends? They don't need to know what or who I do. And yeah you should have a better opinion of me by now. Did I act like that with you when I took you out yesterday? No, I didn't, hell here I was actually trying to make you like me, and for what? To have you call me the epicenter of all venereal diseases? You know what's even more stupid is that I legitimately like you, you asshole."

I blinked a couple of times, my brain taking a moment or two to process all the information that had just been thrown at me. It irks my nerves to admit it, but the douche was right, I fucked up a little bit, and wait, he **LIKED** me? What the fuck was I supposed to say to that? I figured nothing, that's what.

"Sorry fer talking about ya to other people, I know it was wrong of me."

Jagaerjacques stared at me, "That's it? You have nothing to say to the confession I just made to you? Jesus Christ teach, at least have the damn decency to answer me on that."

I finally snapped, "Well what the hell do ya want me ta say? Ya want me to sit here and be like 'Oh Jagaerjacques I like ya too, I'm just too stubborn ta admit it.' Because I don't want ta say that ok! I don't want ta think about my feelings for ya at all. I want to go back to the days when I knew nothing about ya and ya just annoyed the hell out of me, and we didn't have any sort of contact. But no, ya won't let me do that will ya? No, you want ta go ahead and tell me about yerself and show me that there's more to ya than I originally thought there was, then you go and kiss me. Kiss me so hard and so full of emotion that I won't be able to forget that fuckin' kiss ever; no matter how much I say I want to. I don't want ta fall fer ya and then let ya make a fool outta' me."

There it was, all the shit I had been holding back from saying, out there, all out in the open. A very loaded silence was followed by my outburst and I didn't know whether to stay on the floor of his apartment or just get the hell out of there. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes again, only to see a whirlwind of emotions in those bright blue eyes of his. He looked like he was fighting with himself over something, and I wanted to hear what he had to say. "What?" I said to him softly, waiting for him to say something, anything at all.

I didn't get an answer though, or well, not a verbal one at least. Jagaerjacques lifted me up by my arms and slammed me against the nearest wall so that he could then ravage my mouth with his. It was like he was letting me know everything he felt in that one gesture; well it wasn't just one, it was many, many gestures. And I found myself kissing him back, just as hard, just as passionately. He put his hand at the nape of my neck and held me still so that he could deepen the kiss, prying my lips open with his tongue and then coaxing mine into action.

I felt dizzy from how good the kiss was, and felt my knees buckle slightly at the complete dominance Jagaerjacques had over me. It was lack of air that finally made us pull apart; I felt that my face was flushed as I looked into his eyes, both of us panting. He was waiting, and I couldn't find the words to truly express myself anymore, so following his example, I showed him rather than told him. I leaned forward a little bit and tugged lightly on his bottom lip with my teeth, wordlessly telling him to lean forward again, and I kissed him. My kiss was different though, it was slow and sensual, really fanned the flames of the fire I felt building inside of me. There was a microsecond's worth of hesitation from him before he started kissing me back.

Next thing I know his hand is under my shirt slowly trailing up my torso, tiny goose bumps rising on my flesh from the anticipation. He cupped my breast through my bra at the same time that he leaned fully against me on the wall and ground his hips on mine. It was that delicious friction that I felt against my core that made me break the kiss and let out a moan, not loud, but still there. I could Jagaerjacques smirking against my neck, because that's where his mouth had moved to next, and he repeated the action, but I met the roll of his hips with one of my own, intensifying the feeling. I wanted more, and I knew that to get what I wanted I had to start taking some clothes off, so grabbing the hem of my shirt; I pulled it upwards and over my head, tossing it by the front door.

I liked the intense look Jagaerjacques was giving me; it let me know just how much he wanted me, which was a good thing because I really wanted him too. So reaching behind me to the clasp of my bra, I unhooked it….and then the phone rang.

It was like I had been slapped in the face, I jumped a little and brought all my muddled thoughts together again. I re-hooked by bra and put my shirt back on while Jagaerjacques spoke on his cell.

"No, I'm in at ten, not-well why the hell doesn't Renji cover? Fine, I'll head over there right now, but tell Rangiku she owes me, BIG."

'Short and to the point.' I noted, and stood silently by the door, he turned his attention back to me and sauntered over to where I stood.

"Well teach, looks like this has to end right now, cause I gotta' go to work. But I'm kind of glad we had this talk because it let me know what's really going on in that fucking head of yours. Come on, I'll take you to your apartment."

I smirked at how he made my apartment seem far away and looked up at him once we were in front of my door.

"Well Jagaerjacques, I guess have fun at work." I said, all intentions of going inside, but he pecked my lips before I could escape.

"Call me Grimm teach, because this is just the beginning."

Is it bad that I kind of liked the sound of that? Who am I kidding, of course it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I completely fail at the smexiness part? If I did please let me know, I'd like to make it to your liking. :3<strong>

**Til next time lovelies!**


	6. Prissy Bastard

I have absolutely no words, except that I'm alive, hopefully none of you hate me completely. (sweatdrop) weeeeeeeeeell here is another installment, A LEMON might I add, my first ever. I know it sucks but bare with me. Anyways enjoy! Also please don't kill me, and I'm literally writing right now, I swear. Also, TONY DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER I'M EMBARRASSED.

* * *

><p>Late, for the first time in the four years that I had been working at Karakura Elementary, I was late. I sat on my bed, completely mortified at the time that read on my clock on my dresser. And laying next to me, completely unaware of the shitstorm he had just caused, was Grimmjow Jagaerjacques. See the bastard had started making it a habit to come sleep over at my place after work, which usually meant three or four in the morning. Now given my job as a teacher I usually had to be awake by seven just to get ready and be on time, so that means that three hours before I have to get up and go to work, my blue haired boyfriend wakes me up to scoot over on the bed so he can get comfy. Granted being wrapped up in his arms is really comfortable, but that's totally besides the point! The point here is that this asshole came into my house to sleep and instead of waking me up when my alarm went off, like he had been doing for the past three weeks he decides that today he was just going to turn off my alarm and say fuck my having to be at work.<p>

I didn't know what to do, it was already ten in the morning and I hadn't even called out or anything, so now I'm just staring at my phone, unsure of what to do. My eyes wandered back to Jagaerjacques, and a scowl made its way back onto my face. How could he sleep so soundly knowing he basically made me miss a day of work. Just as I was about to slam my hand to his back so he'd wake up, my phone rang. Startled, I looked down and visibly paled at the name that came up on the screen.

It was the principal of the school, for a second I contemplated not answering, but deciding that getting fired wasn't the smartest decision in the world, I answered my phone, nervousness more than apparent in my voice.

"Ah, hello sir, yes I know and I want ta' say that I'm really very sorry, I honestly have no excuse but I assure ya that it will NEVER happen again an' if ya need me ta' I can be there immediat- ah, yes sir I understand, Thank ya' an' again I'm really very sorry. Yes, have a nice day as well Mr. Aizen."

Heaving a huge sigh I hung up and again my attention was on the man next to me. It pissed me off how completely oblivious to everything around him he looked just lying there asleep. Deciding it was enough and that he needed to own up to his actions, I nudged his legs with my foot pushing them off of my bed.

An 'Oof was my response, and I watched as Jagaerjacques' blue eyes, still dazed from sleep, stared accusingly at me.

My facial expression stayed blank, as Jagaerjacques glared at me, half of his body on the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

I visibly twitched and chucked one of my pillows at his face.

"That, ya asshole, was because ya turned off ma' alarm an' I didn't make it ta work!"

He was quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter. I didn't really know how to react to that. Honestly I shouldn't have been surprised, this WAS Jagaerjacques we were talking about, the guy had no regard for other people's responsibilities. Letting him finish his laughing fit I maintained my silence, giving him the hint that I was really pissed.

Unphased by my silent treatment, Jag made his way back into the bed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug in an attempt to pacify my sour mood.

We were now both sitting in my bed, me with my back against his chest and his arms around me while he nuzzled my neck.

"Aw, come on babe, if anything you should be happy, when was the last time that you and me got to spend the day together hmm?"

I turned to look him in the eye suspicious at his words.

"Why do I got this sinkin' feelin' that ya' did this on purpose just so ya could have me ta' yerself on yer day off?"

A devilish smirk was my only response, and before I could tear him a new asshole for being so selfish, the bastard grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine. Of course I struggled at first, especially when he laughed at how I tried pulling away from him, but damn it that man could kiss anyone stupid, and he knew it too. Eventually I gave in and let him turn me around so that I was facing him, and he pushed me down on the bed, him hovering over me.

I could tell by the predatory gleam in his eye just what he was planning on doing, raising an eyebrow at him I said.

"Oi, it's not even the middle of the day yet, what kind of ideas ya' got runnin' through yer head at this hour?"

The look in his eyes didn't change, and he simply bent down so that his mouth was right by my ear and whispered.

" I was _thinking_ that it's been awhile since I've been able to fuck you without having to worry about time. So why don't you just lie back and let me make you cum?"

(Switching to 3rd person POV for this cause I feel awkward)

That stunned her, and Jagaerjacques took full advantage to do what he wanted. He immediately went for one of her weak spots, her neck. He made sure to suck hard enough for a mark to appear and smirked at how she gasped at his actions. That was one thing he had always liked about Sayuri, she was sensitive, _very_ sensitive, and that stroked the shit out of his ego. So wanting to hear more of those noises, he let one of his hands go under her shirt and up her body until he found her bare breast and squeezed it hard.

This time she actually yelped and slammed her hands on the bed from the sensation. He leaned back then, hand still massaging her and their eyes locked. Sayuri's chin length black hair was disheveled both from sleeping and from the current activities with the blue haired man above her, and chestnut colored eyes were already glazed over with lust as she looked up at Grimmjow, waiting expectantly for him to continue.

He decided that he wouldn't tease her that much, and with a gruff voice said to her; "Take off your shirt Sayuri."

A shiver racked her body at the tone in his voice, but she did as she was told anyway, shaky hands coming to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off and dropping it by the side of her bed. So now she lay under him, in nothing but her panties and Grimmjow raked his eyes over her body, the heat in his gaze made her grow impatient for his touch. Taking her hand, she slid it down his body, saying softly;

"Grimm~~~ didn't ya say ya were gonna make me cum?"

He had been so caught up in taking in her nakedness that he had gotten distracted, but that statement made his head snap up and deep pools of blue stared down at her. A lecherous grin adorned his features before he spoke.

"Be careful what you wish for Sayuri."

And with that he had descended upon her again. His mouth enveloped a nipple while one of his hands was rolling the other into a firm bud between his fingers. He let his other hand travel down her body until he got to her center, where he pressed against the wet spot that had already formed on her panties. He delighted at the moans he was drawing out of her, as they were adding fuel to the already growing fire in his gut.

Sayuri felt his growing erection pressing against her leg, and it made her want him inside of her that much more. Add that to the fact that Jagaerjacques' hand had made its way into her panties and was now alternating between letting his thumb circle her clit and pumping two fingers into her, she felt like she was about to go crazy.

Collecting what she could of her muddled thoughts, she called out to him.

"G-Grimm, I-AH, I can't anymore. Please, oh fuck, please please put it in….GRIMM."

That had really done a number on him, I mean there was only so much a guy could resist, and there really was no reason to resist when he had a girl ready and very willing writhing underneath him and making all those _noises_.

Jagaerjacques found his resolve chip away even more when as he pulled away from her for a moment, Sayuri whimpered with need and took it upon herself to hurriedly remove her panties and start rubbing her clit on her own. A low growl escaped his lips at the sight of her, and he decided, 'Fuck going slow.'

With that he took off his boxers and let out his cock. He pumped himself a couple times to take some of the edge off and reached over into Sayuri's dresser to look for a condom. All of his movements froze, however, when he noticed that Sayuri had gotten on all fours and had reached out her hand to wrap around his dick. He watched, almost in a daze as her hand worked his hard shaft.

Low grunts and groans met Sayuri's ears and that helped spur on her actions. She absentmindedly licked her lips when she noticed some precum on Jagaerjacques' cockhead. The gesture wasn't lost on the male above her, and he placed his big hand on her head, tugging on the short locks softly as he guided her towards his leaking dick, silently urging her to take him in her mouth.

Dark brown eyes looked up at him as she opened her mouth and let her tongue slip past her slightly kiss bruised lips to lick up the bit of precum before enveloping the head of his shaft with her mouth. Jagaerjacques let his head fall back and groaned at her soft sucking. He looked back down and watched as Sayuri worked him in her mouth.

She had been dragging her lips down the side of his length lightly sucking on the flesh and then she went back to the head, hollowing her cheeks as she took what she could of him in her mouth and started bobbing her head on his dick, her hands stroking what she couldn't reach.

Jagaerjacques' fingers were still entangled in her hair and so he began to tug and pull on it, controlling the tempo of her sucking. Sayuri hummed lightly around the hard flesh in her mouth, and that made him hiss and begin to snap his hips forward, so that he was now fucking her mouth.

he felt his control start to waver from the sounds of her slurping, but once he felt himself teetering on the edge of cumming he pulled her completely off of himself and pushed her back onto the mattress.

"Oi, the plan was to have you cum Yuri, that was sneaky."

She didn't say anything, just pulled him down for a kiss and spread her legs so that he could settle in between them. He smirked as the broke apart and spoke again.

"What, today you're not gonna nag that doing it without a condom is too messy? Just what exactly has you this compliant Yuri?"

Her already flushed cheeks went a shade darker as she answered him.

"What are ya askin' all that fer? Ain't ya always goin' on about me bein' on birth control? Besides I'm still waitin' on ya to keep yer promise Grimm, so hurry up."

A feral grin adorned his features as he dove back down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. His actions took a rougher turn, as he was being spurned on by nothing more than carnal desire now. The blue haired man shoved her legs further apart as he lined himself up with her opening.

In one fluid movement he was buried inside of her. He loved the way Sayuri's back bowed from the feeling of having him inside her, but Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to let her adjust and started up a brutal pace, repeatedly slamming himself into her, Sayuri's moans and cries of pleasure serving only to spur him on.

For as much shit as she would talk about never getting any sleep when Grimmjow had girls over, Sayuri was pretty vocal herself. She'd cry out whenever he'd hit her good spot, her muddled thoughts barely letting her compose coherent sentences.

"Fuck yeah Grimm, right there, yer dick-ah is so good."

That singular thought was followed by another loud moan, and Grimmjow found himself growling at the way she lost control under him. He loved watching his girlfriend unravel in his arms and the way she kept chanting 'more, Grimm, I'm so close, harder~' did wonders for his dick. He pulled out briefly to turn her on to her stomach lifting her ass and pressing her shoulders down into the mattress before slamming back inside. A loud scream of pleasure was wrung out of the females' lips and Grimmjow leaned down, whispering into her ear.

"Yeah, you close baby? You about to cum from me pounding my dick into your sweet little hole?"

He followed that statement with a rough smack to her ass growling, 'answer me!' and making Sayuri yelp in pleasure before whimpering out 'Yes Grimm~~ so close, cum with me please? I'm right there baby come on cum with me.'

Another growl was her response and then he slapped her on the ass again, harder this time, making her raise her bottom even higher, grinding back against him as she moaned out "GRIMMJOW!"

The truth was he didn't want to cum at the same time as the woman beneath him, no, Grimmjow wanted Sayuri to come completely undone before even thinking about his own release. So in order to speed that process along he took one of his hands off her ass, noticing the already faintly purple marks on her pale skin, no doubt she'd be full of bruises later on; and went to rub against her clit, giving her extra stimulation.

Suddenly Sayuri stopped meeting his thrusts as her hands thrashed around her, clawing at the sheets while her body was taken over with white hot pleasure. She arched her back high as a loud drawn out moan of "Grimmjow~~~~~" left her lips, letting him know that she had just met her end. Grimmjow slowed down his thrusting, letting her come back from her euphoria, once her breathing had evened out somewhat he pulled out and spun her around.

Hazy brown eyes looked up at him in confusion, and all he did was smirk back down at her. Suddenly he leaned all the way back onto the mattress, pulling her with him so that she was now straddling his waist. His smirk grew ever wider into a more predatory one as he spoke.

"What, did you think it was over Yuri? Now it's my turn, and if you want my cum in you so bad then you better work for it neh?"

It took Sayuri a moment or two to fully register what was going on, but once she did there was no hesitation, she grabbed the base of Grimmjow's still painfully hard erection and led it back inside herself, moaning softly as her nerves were still buzzing from her orgasm. She started off with a slow rhythm, grinding down on him before picking up speed, using her hands on his chest to lever herself as she begun to bounce on the blue haired man underneath her.

All the while Grimmjow was enjoying the view supplied to him, Sayuri's full breasts bouncing in front of him and the way she didn't break eye contact with him to try and see if she was getting him close to cumming, her short pants and soft moans letting him know that she was starting to feel the heat pool in her groin again.

But going slow had never been Grimmjow's style and so he took her hips in his hands and lifted her even higher off of himself before bringing her back down as he thrusted up into her. He got a louder moan that time, and so he kept up with that pace, wanting Sayuri to cum one more time, this time with him.

The woman couldn't even say any coherent words anymore, all she could do was moan loudly, and every once in a while the sound of 'Grimm' would leave her lips amongst a slurry of pants and groans. But by way of some miracle she was able to gather what she could of her very muddled thoughts, and Sayuri looked down at her boyfriend saying, "Again Grimm, I'm cumming again!"

A feral grin adorned Grimmjow's features, "Me too baby, lets cum together this time."

But she was already arching her back and screaming out his name, and this time Grimmjow couldn't hold out against the tightness of her walls around his shaft and roared his completion as well, spilling his seed deep inside of his beloved Yuri.

Immediately Sayuri slumped down on Grimmjow's body, breathing heavily, and almost passing out. He took a hand and started rubbing her back, calming her down. She lazily looked up at him, leaning up just slightly so that she could meet him in a slow kiss, that said everything they couldn't because of the lack of energy. Grimmjow looked at her and gave a small smile, grabbing the sheet and pulling it over them, 'Sleep' being the last thing Sayuri heard him say before she gave in to the darkness, no longer awake.

He continued rubbing circles on her back, listening to the sound of her even breathing and letting that lull him to sleep too, thinking about how he couldn't have been more happy than in that exact moment, and cursing himself for thinking something so prissy.

* * *

><p>OH THANK GOD THAT'S OVER MY FACE IS STILL BEET RED FROM THIS. Again I'm terribly sorry this took like two and half years but I'm trying here guys promise! next one...lets just say it's on its way. Til next time!<p> 


End file.
